dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
DC Universe Online Wiki
Welcome to The free wiki about the upcoming MMO DC Universe Online that . since December 2008 ; Game World * Heroes * Villains * NPCs * Locations * Gallery ; Gameplay * Character Creation * Interface * Powers * Controls * ... }} ;Quoted directly from the MySpace Page! "If you are planning to attend New York Comic-Con (February 6 – 8, 2009.. at the Jacob Javits Center, NYC), come check out the Sony Online Entertainment booth. You can be one of the first to play our new Doomsday combat adventure in the DC Universe Online! We’ll be there with some of the development team showing the game. Plus, all of our MySpace friends are invited to join us, Jim Lee, and some other special guests at the DCUO Fan Event. The DCUO Fan Event is being held at the Javits Center in a private party room on the panel floor Saturday night (Feb.7) between 6 PM and 8 PM EST – we can give you all the details when you stop by the SOE booth. But we only have room for the first 400 people who show up wearing our exclusive DCUO NYCC 2009 event invite lanyard (1 lanyard per person). To get the event invite lanyard, come to the SOE booth at the show (hint: it is right across from the DC Comics booth), bring us proof that we are your top friend on MySpace, and get one of our exclusive, collectible DCUO lanyards featuring an exclusive DCUO graphic of Lex Luthor while supplies last. The lanyard is your event invite and is the only sure way to get into the party! And at the party we are giving out even more goodies. We want to meet you and you can talk with some of the people on the team – they’re pretty cool! Well, OK, you make your own decision…lol!; - Ronaconda To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. The Joker and Captain Planet. You may not see it but they have some diguishing similarities such as... Seperated at Birth? gDikKg6x1KU Mahalo.com talks with Executive Producer John Blakely about some of the different features of the game. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse